A Strange Adventure III: Arthur vs the World
by NocturneD
Summary: Arthur has always been getting the short end of the stick, see how he deals with it. Contains lots of violence so read at your own risk. Complete from now on because of work.
1. Chapter 1

**_Arthur vs. the World!_**

_By NocturneD (WINGZ)_

_Note: A new series I thought of a couple of times of having Arthur pitted against different things like characters from the show in a pretty harsh sense of violence and humor. Anything to get my spark going again…_

Chapter 1: Arthur vs. D.W.

It was another typical day at the Read residence where the two siblings I'm sure you all know that are Arthur and his little sister Dora Winifred or just DW for short. Now you might think two siblings fighting each other is natural but when it comes to these two, you will never know! Their parents of coarse try not to use discipline unless it was a last resort like when Arthur broke the window, Mr. Read beat his little eight year old ass with a leather belt. Or when DW told her mother to FUDGE off, Mrs. Read lifted the little girl over her knee and beat her ass relentlessly until she cried out in pain. Back to Arthur and DW fighting, usually it would end terribly with one of them falling down the stairs or getting hit.

But on a day like this where Mr. and Mrs. Read have plans to go out but couldn't find a baby sitter for Arthur, DW, and Kate. Out of a very stupid plot device Arthur was in charge so the parents could leave. Mrs. Read left the phone numbers so Arthur can call them incase anything happens. The parents left, Arthur went over to the TV and switched it on to watch Bionic Bunny. DW came in complaining that she wanted to watch her show, the situation turned drastic and soon the two started fighting with some nasty words.

"Poop head!" DW called her brother.

"Little witch." Arthur shouted.

"SCREW YOU!" DW yelled.

"What did you say?" Arthur yelled in question.

"I'll tell mom that it was you that stole the snowball out of the fridge!" DW answered.

"DW for the millionth time I didn't take it!" Arthur was getting fed up already.

"Change the channel!" DW demanded.

"After Bionic Bunny." Arthur sat back on the green couch.

(5 minutes later…)

DW didn't stop demanding to have the TV and started to annoy Arthur terribly. It worked him up so much that the next syllable that came out of her mouth, he didn't care. He punched her in the face; she fell back and started moaning in pain. Not too soon after that she grabbed the lamp that was sitting on top of the desk and smashed it over Arthur's head.

"AH!" Arthur yelled trying to cover his head.

"That's for punching me!" DW hollered. Not too soon after that, Arthur bit back by smashing his glass of milk in her face pretty hard causing it to shatter with the shards of glass cutting her face.

DW launched herself onto Arthur while he was still on the couch pinning his face into the cushion then out of nowhere, she started to bite on Arthur's left ear. Arthur screamed as his left ear was bleeding, until suddenly DW bit off his ear completely and spit it out onto the hardwood floor. Arthur cried trying to hold his ear; he elbowed DW in the face hard causing her to land on the floor too.

Arthur climbed on top of the couch pretending he was a professional wrestler and leaped off the couch on top of DW digging his elbow into her chest. DW howled and punched Arthur in the testicles, he fell over and DW tried leaping on him again but Arthur counters by lifting his legs up and kicking her over himself making her hit the expensive China cabinet. She fell to the floor; the big cabinet was tittering and fell on top of her.

Arthur went back to watching television like nothing happened and ignored the blood coming out from underneath the fallen cabinet.

To be continued… maybe…

Note: Wow that was different wasn't it? Okay I can take a hint, if you don't like the story then just say what you didn't like about it but if you liked it then good for you I'm happy!


	2. Chapter 2

A Strange Adventure 3: Arthur vs. the World

By NocturneD (WINGZ)

Note: Wow I never exactly finished this one either, well my attempt to finish it with this chapter then.

---

Chapter 2: Madder than Mad

Arthur woke up the next morning and he was mad for some reason, he saw his dog Pal sleeping on the foot of his bed. Arthur got out of bed and picked up his puppy, then walked out his room and threw his dog down the stairs hearing it yelp.

That didn't satisfy Arthur's anger, he walked down the stairs ignoring the injured puppy and walked into the kitchen to see his father making breakfast, "_Oh hey Arthur. I'm making something stupid for breakfast and I want you to eat it._"

Arthur was angry, he walked over to the kitchen drawer and pulled out a big knife. Then he walked behind his dad and stabbed him in the back. David Read shouted in pain as Arthur continued to stab his father to death until he was a big bloody mess, Arthur got blood on his blue pajamas and decided to go take a bath. Only to find his mother brushing her hair, Arthur replied, "_Get out mom I need to shit!_"

"_Arthur! Watch your language!_" Diane Read shouted at her son, "_And why is there blood all over you?_"

Arthur was angry... So he shoved his mother out the window causing her to land on the driveway cracking her head open and bleeding all over the concrete. Arthur decided to go to school with his bloody pajamas on, he sat down in the classroom and doesn't care how late he was.

"_Arthur you're four hours late, you get a detention_!" Mr. Ratburn was tapping his foot on the ground, _"And why are you covered in blood?_"

Arthur was angry, he punched Mr. Ratburn in the testicles then lifted his own desk above his head and bashed the rat over the head with it about a hundred times until he was nothing but a bloody stump on the floor. The class cheered, Arthur stood up and announced, "_I am your new king! Obey me and I will guarantee I won't kill you! Unless you piss me off..._" The kids looked at each other and decided to obey Arthur as they soon set up his own throne by stacking up their desks, "_Now my follows, you all can now suck my..._"

"_Arthur Read, what in god's name are you doing?_" Mr. Haney demanded answers, "_And why are you covered in blood?_"

"_Shut up and go the fudge away!_" Arthur ordered, Mr. Haney left without caring. Arthur then now ordered Fern and Sue Ellen to be his fan girls, he ordered Binky and Francine to fight to the death in the classroom, he told Buster to go get him a soda, George to tell him jokes, Jenna was rubbing his feet, he told Muffy to go be useful and kill herself, he then told the Brain to dress up like an Asian hooker with a clown wig on his head and just stand there.

"_Hey uh, Arthur. They don't have cherry soda in the machine._" Buster came back with an orange soda.

Arthur was mad, he took the orange soda from Buster and bashed his face in with it. He stood up and accidently killed Jenna was his stinky feet and she died without oxygen, Francine already killed Binky by stabbing him in the eye with a pencil, Brain just stood there, he grabbed Sue Ellen and Fern and smashed their heads together. He then walked over to Francine and stabbed her in the eye with a pencil like she did with Binky. Arthur was mad, he left the classroom while George and Brain just stood there looking at each other.

"_Thought he was going to kill us too._" Brain sighed in relief, suddenly out of nowhere the two left blown up for no apparent reason leaving blood and guts all over the classroom.

Arthur was still mad, he walked over to Crosswire motors and stole a car then ran over Mr. Crosswire. He stopped at the sugar bowl and wanted ice cream, they didn't have the flavor he wanted so he killed everyone there too, he then went to the library and found out the books he wanted weren't there either so killed the librarian and everyone in it. He was laughing like a maniac as he went on a rampage through out Elwood City. He wasn't finally satisfied until everyone was dead... but then...

Arthur was all alone... he dropped to his knees looking at his shaking hands trembling, "_What have I done?_" He looked up at the sky, "_I NEED HELP!_" And then Arthur was struck by lightning and went to hell like everyone else did while the devil showed him nothing but old reruns of Sex in the City. Arthur screamed loudly for the rest of eternity.

The end...

Note: Wow. Another half assed ending... Sorry it seemed to violent but I just didn't know what to write. Probably should changed the name called Arthur vs. His Friends. But anyway, there you go.


End file.
